


Flavius Trials

by PeacocksDrink (Dovesliveon)



Series: Left Over Gold [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, F/M, M/M, POV Multiple, Slow Burn, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovesliveon/pseuds/PeacocksDrink
Summary: Eight kids talk about their problems for a grade:a.Lucille Tansy learned she has a full blood brother, however her only clue to find him is the name Golda Angelo.b. Matt Smith's mom doesn't like how her kids have separated themselves their society, so she decided engaging him to River Song would solve the problem.c. Damira al Ghul-Wayne's mother left her and her twin brother with the other half of their family, that she didn't even know they had, in a completely different country.d. Leo Valdez is the only single person in his friend group. This is causing a schism between him and the others, then a new girl slaps Percy.e. Gabriel Shurley is fed up with his older brothers' feud. When Albina comes and asks for help, he agrees, but she begins to act strange and another problem appears.f. Nico di Angelo learns that his older sister is alive and well, but how can he find her if he can't remember her?g. Lovino Vargas is the leader of the Blue Thunders, but everyone listens to Lucifer instead. Even better a random sun has been following him around.h. Amore Abelli is having an affair with one of her bullies and when he breaks it off, she plans with the twins to get her back.





	Flavius Trials

**Author's Note:**

> This is a written version of what would be a recorded talk, each section after a person's name is from that person's point of view. Others may interject, they will be indicated by their initials.
> 
> A bit of backstory: Flavius High School is a boarding school in a world where everyone is born with powers. Some powers are rarer than others. The school is set up in four sections and hold Olympic like events pitting the sections against each other. Team Leaders are named to be the strategist of the team and are in charge of making sure quarrels are settled peacefully.

|Recording Begins|

**[LUCILLE TANSY]**

Well, hello. I’m Lucille Tansy and this project is about our problems. We will try to be interesting, but, at the very least, my life isn’t that interesting. And, honestly, we’re all doing this for a grade.

I guess my problems started the morning of the day we moved into the dorms. Of course, that’s what I thought the most interesting part of the day would be. I was wrong. Jörmungandr, Fenrir, and Hella decided to let me sleep in and kept Albina from waking me up right away. Because of that I was the last to come down with my suitcase.

Mom was the only one who was waiting for me when I got downstairs. She was sitting at the table, her hands gripped her coffee cup and a paper sat in front of her. She jolted when my suitcase hit the last stair. She gave me a half smile. “Come sit, Lucille.” Slowly, I sat down across from her eyeing the paper. Mom took a deep breath. “Your father isn’t dead.”

“So? Why are you telling me now?” I never fully believed my dad was alive, so I only leaned forward.

“Charles was a great man. When I met him, I wasn’t looking for commitment. I ended up pregnant.” I began to tap my foot, but mom placed her hand on mine.”That happened twice.” I froze.

“I...have a blood sibling.”

“Yes. Charles kept your older brother because I had my hands full with your sister, but when I gave birth to you, I just couldn’t give you up. Your father and I agreed to keep out of each other’s lives unless you wish to reconnect. I kept tabs though and your brother is a senior at Flavius High School. That’s why I’m telling you.” Mom opened her mouth to continue, but I grabbed my suitcase and walked out to my siblings. Immediately, they asked what was wrong.

“I have an older brother at Flavius, that’s what.” I spat. Everyone was on tiptoes around me for the rest of the day.

However, the other day, I found a letter hidden in my purse. A letter detailing that my father had tried to leave a hint by naming me Golda Angelo. So, yeah, that’s my problem.

**[MATT SMITH]**

Well, that was dramatic. My story-sorry, problem started a week before school. Oh, right, I’m Matt, my brothers and I go around school helping people peacefully. Well, except for John, but that isn’t important. What is important is that our ,uh, hobby makes a lot of people dislike us. A lot. Our public standing is basically ruined. Our mum doesn’t like that, not one bit. Over the years, she has done everything she could to “fix” this “problem”. This time she decided to engage me to one River Song.

So, I thought it was just a normal Thursday, when mum came home and announced we are going to have dinner with my fiance in just a few minutes. So, I freaked out and tried to sneak out of the dining room only for Tari, our maid, to block me. Mum glared when she noticed. The doorbell then rang, mum put on a polite smile and opened the door.

“Hello.” A grating female voice said. I tried even more desperately to find a way out, but David put a hand on my shoulder and shook his head with a grimace. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Miss Smith.”

“You as well, Madame Kovarian.Come on in, my sons are at the table.” Quickly the three of us sat down. Then in walked my worst nightmare and her mother. River gave me a sultry smile as soon as she noticed me. I blushed and looked away to Tari barely noticing the incredulous looks my brothers gave me. Tari ignored my puppy dog eyes so I slowly turned back. “This is Matt, David and , my eldest, Christopher.”

"This is my daughter, River Song." Madame Kovarian's hands came down on River's shoulders. Her smile was sharp and her nails dug into River's flesh. River's flinch was barely noticeable.

From there we began dinner. It was, to put it simply, awkward. Only mum and Madame Kovarian talked. Finally we finished our dinners and mum sent all of us outside to talk.

"Well, this was unexpected, huh, sweetie?" River asked with a cheeky smile.

"Sweetie?" Christopher asked incredulously turning to me, "are you two dating?"

"No!" I said, " No, no, no way." 

"You sure, Sweetie?” River smirked, “We are engaged now after all.” Before I could respond, Tari came to get us. I admit that I rushed back into the house avoiding my brothers and...fiancée. I avoided any conversation for the rest of the day. That’s all for now.

**[DAMIRA WAYNE]**

My problems? They are A. none of your business and B. simply summed up as being a South Asian kid in a new environment. Dick says to put more than that.

So, I’m Damira a-Wayne. A couple of weeks ago, my mom dropped my brother and I off with our father and siblings. People we didn’t know existed. While I have tried to be as polite as possible, Damian seems to be trying to be as hostile as possible.

Honestly, I couldn’t care less about moving out of N- my old home. My grandfather hated me along with my aunt. However, Dami was , and still is, oblivious to the rest of our maternal family’s hatred and so basically worships them.

That’s all you get to know.

**[LEO VALDEZ]**

That’s cold, Wayne, just cold. Now I’ve gotta make this as interesting as possible, which is annoying cause my problem is rather simple.

I’m Leo Valdez, bad boy supreme. I’m awesome, more than awesome, but girls just flock to my friends instead. Because of that I’m the- uh, one, two- thirteenth wheel in my friend group! That’s insane! My problem hasn’t progressed in two years now, so I’m going to tell you a story. That way you won’t get bored listening to these losers.

It was the first day of school at lunch time. As always, Percy and I were the first ones to make it to our table. We were busy arguing over whether fire powers or water powers are better, it’s totally fire powers, when this gorgeous girl came up to our table with her hands clenched at her sides.

“Percy.” She said, her voice was hard and Percy stood up looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Calypso.” Percy stated giving a slight smile, “How long has it been? Four years?” Calypso pinned him with a glare, “I tried.” His assertion didn’t help. “I’m sorry.” That made it worse, she slapped the poor boy. The sound reverberated in the air. I’ve never seen Percy so guilty before. Oh, and Calypso stormed off right after slapping him. Man, was she hot.

Now there’s an idea…

**[GABRIEL SHURLEY]**

Okay, I’m gonna stop you there, Leo. Don’t think any of us need more details as of right now. I’m Gabriel Shurley, not Fell. He’s a bit of a jerk. My problem started like 8 years ago when my brothers began to argue.

See they decided they are mortal enemies. Dad tried to stop it, but they both decided he was on Mikey’s side. Since then it has been Luci versus the rest of us, at least in his mind. Mikey thinks it’s most of our family versus Luci, Cassie, and I. Castiel and i are actually neutral not that either of those idiots acknowledge that. We just didn’t want to get involved in that… mess.

Unfortunately, I became a team leader unlike Michael. So now they both utterly hate me, Luci has even decided that I’m his biggest threat! So, yeah, that’s happening. Oh, and the leader of the Suns, what’s her name? (LT: Albina.) Right, thanks Lucille. Albina has been trying to get in contact with me for some reason. That’s, well, that’s all.

**[NICO DI ANGELO]**

Great, my turn. I learned my older sister, who I thought was dead, is alive. I don’t know where ,though, and I was too young to remember her. There, done. (LeV: Um, we need your name.) Nico.

**[LOVINO VARGAS]**

This is fucking stupid. This so incredibly-(NdA: If I had to do it so do you.) Fine, asshole. I’m the leader of the Blue Thunders but everyone defers to the bastardo lampo instead. I didn’t ask to be in this shitty position, but it’s what was decided and is going to happen.All those idiotas just listen to Michael and are trying to start a dannezione fight.

Onestamente, non voglio combattere. Chi se ne frega se Lucifero è il "diavolo"? Bene, se il suo nome è quello del diavolo. È solo un'altra dannata persona su questa dannata Terra che è bloccata in questa stupida scuola. Dio! E questo stupido Suno mi ha seguito in modo inquietante e ughhhhhh! Fanculo questa posizione! E fanculo questa-{Honestly, I don't want a fight. Who cares if Lucifer is the "devil"? Well, if his name is that of the devil. He's just another goddamn person on this damn Earth that's stuck in this stupid school. God! And this stupid Sun has been following me creepily and-ughhhhh! Fuck this position! And fuck this-} (Whoa, there, Lovi. Why don’t you calm down or at least speak English? You’re flaming.) Whatever I’m done.

**[AMORE ABELLI]**

So, Lovino just stormed off so I’ll be taking over. I’m Amore Abelli, an Italian that only recently moved here. Why is that important? It’s important because my problem is my getting bullied due to me being foreign. I like Lovino’s roughness and very dangerous power to get them to leave me alone. I also lack Feliciano’s kindness and obliviousness and protective older brother to get rid of them.

What I’ve done is start an...affair with one. It didn’t help. (LeV: Wait, who?) Ugh, Regulus Black if you have to know. (MS: I thought you hated each other?) That’s an act. Anymore questions? No? Good. Anyways, Black and I find secluded corners and suck face. It happens fairly often.

But now, things have begun to change. Tom Riddle Jr. is preparing something big and all of his followers are preparing to help, which includes Black. I’ve seen a lot of glances at the Potters and Evans, but I don’t know anything concrete currently. Though there is a rumour floating around that suggest Riddle is pairing up with Sh-Lucifer.

The twins, George and Fred Weasley, seem to be planning something to counteract Riddle, but I only noticed this morning. This means I’m going to go grill them now so that’s all from any of us for now.

|Recording Ends|


End file.
